


With Every Heartbeat

by lovethatwewerein



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Seblainiversary 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: He gathers the blanket closer to his shoulders, the soft wool tickling his neck. The forecast had warned him of rain, of crisp winds and the possibility of thunder. He’s glad it hadn’t followed through, that the most troublesome thing was a bit of cold air and spilling his tea. Thanksgiving break is never easy on him, Cooper flying back in with his big personality and his father glaring down the table each day.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	With Every Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, I struggled a lot with writing this. So you just get 3 parts with three keywords. Nine keywords. Best I could do guys. Sorry. 
> 
> Title comes from 'How Will I Know' by Whitney Houston

_**i. early sunsets, tea, crisp winds** _

He gathers the blanket closer to his shoulders, the soft wool tickling his neck. The forecast had warned him of rain, of crisp winds and the possibility of thunder. He’s glad it hadn’t followed through, that the most troublesome thing was a bit of cold air and spilling his tea. Thanksgiving break is never easy on him, Cooper flying back in with his big personality and his father glaring down the table each day.

Normally, his mother can keep his feelings at bay, the war raging through him calmed by her touch. But she’s going through her own crisis and she’s so much more frazzled than usual so he doesn’t want to put that on her. It was easier, at 3am when he still hadn’t slept, to climb out onto the roof outside his bedroom window and stare at the stars.

It helps, only a little. And he’s still staring at the horizon when his phone rings from inside. He clambers back into his bedroom, unplugging it and climbing back through the window to settle under the blanket once more.

“Hello?”

“Blaine,” Sebastian’s voice crackles through the phone, distant and slurred. “Can you hear me?”

There’s the first car of the day driving past the house - he smiles. “Yeah, I can hear you. What’s up?”

“Is now a good time?”

“I can talk,” he says, sipping his tea gently. It’s lukewarm now so it doesn’t heat him from the inside out but it still tastes sweet. “Are you still in Paris?”

“I am, yeah,” Sebastian lets out a slow breath, something rustling as he moves around. “My mother is still passed out in the living room and my dad won’t be here until the afternoon. I’ve only just woken up.”

“I haven’t slept,” he whispers, like it’s some kind of major confession. And maybe it, maybe he isn’t sleeping right for a reason, but it doesn’t matter.

“Isn’t it, like, five in the morning, Anderson?”

He chuckles, ducking his head as the garden is flooding in a soft orange light. “Yeah. I just couldn’t sleep. I’ll probably crash for an hour or two after breakfast.”

“That’s not a good system, Blaine,” Sebastian laughs, loud and free, like he doesn’t care that there are other people in his house. Then again, he’s never been too good at putting other people first. “You need to sleep better.”

“I know,” he sighs, draining the last of his tea. He shivers when a strong gust of wind blows past, considering running in to put a cardigan on as well. “But you know what i’m like when there’s things on my mind.”

“Talk to me.”

He stares at the house across the road, their kitchen light flickering on and Mr Davis shuffling in front of the window to fill his kettle. It’s a habit that he’s carried since Blaine’s known him, a strict six a.m wake up, and he’s always admired that dedication to routine.

“I’m not even sure what’s keeping me awake, Bas,” he admits, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder so he doesn’t have to keep his hands exposed to the chill. “I can’t exactly talk about things I don’t know.”

“Why not? Jeff does it all the time.”

“Jeff is chaos walking,” he answers, thinking back on Jeff’s argument against squirrels last month. “I’m not nearly as good at talking about random things as he is.”

“No one is,” Sebastian agrees and Blaine can almost see his smile, can almost see his eyes shine with humour. He kind of wishes that he could actually see it. “But if you ever want to talk, I’m here. Okay, killer?”

“I got it.”

The conversation moves on after that, to sectionals and when Nick is going to buck up the courage to ask Jeff out. To whether Thad should be stopped and exactly how many people Meatbox might have pegged. It’s completely random and outlandish and, by the time it’s over, there’s no longer a storm swirling through him.

“I’ve gotta go, Blaine,” Sebastian says eventually, tone heavy. Blaine smiles, watching as the lights in Mrs Campell’s house all turn on simultaneously. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay,” he smiles into the phone. “Talk to you later.”

He puts his phone on the window sill, grinning up at the still rising sun. It’s still not warm, he’s in Ohio and it’s November - but he feels warmer, like a fire’s been lit inside him, in his stomach or his sternum, and he supposes he has Sebastian to thank.

_**ii. hugs, apple cider, rain boots** _

“Will you go to an apple orchard with me?” are the first words out of his mouth when he sits down beside Sebastian in biology. They’ve been back at school all of a day but he’s wanted to go to one all month and no one will go with him.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him, reaching into Blaine’s pencil case for a pen. He glares even though he’d known it would happen anyway. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you’re my best friend?”

“Whoever told you that lied,” Sebastian says, writing the date in his neat cursive.

“Did they?”

The teacher enters the room, narrowing his eyes at their table. Mr Phillips never did like the Warblers but he had it out for Blaine since he’d still had his arm in a cast and couldn’t help hand out assignments.

He lowers his voice, copying down the topic in his notebook. “Will you come with me or are you going to make me go alone?”

“What do I get if I go with you?” Sebastian whispers back, tapping the side of Blaine’s face with his borrowed pen.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” he rolls his eyes before smiling widely, all teeth and shining hazel eyes. “Does that mean you’ll come?”

“I’ll think about it.”

It’s a yes and they both know it - as much as Sebastian likes to pretend it’s a hardship, he’ll do it because it means spending time with his best friend. And maybe it isn’t entirely fair that he’s doing things he isn’t fond of, but Blaine went to Scandals with him enough already.

*

They manage to get a pass from the headmaster to go out on Friday evening, his reputation around the school a helpful bargaining chip and, if it wasn’t, Sebastian was charming enough that he could probably get away with anything at all. He knocks on Sebastian’s dorm room door at five, rocking on his heels.

“Are you wearing rain boots?”

He looks down at his shoes, yellow rain boots that match his coat, before glancing back up at his best friend. “I am. Why?”

“Nothing,” Sebastian chuckles, pulling his coat on and shutting the door. There’s some yelling from inside that he knows is Nick and Jeff playing some online video game neither of them is very good at. “It’s… adorable.”

“Ha ha,” he deadpans, handing the receptionist their pass when they get to her desk. She smiles at him, nods at Sebastian, and lets them leave with a wave of her hand. “At least I’m not going to have to worry too much about mud on my designer boots.”

“Fair point.”

They slip into Blaine’s car, turning the radio up loudly and singing along to it. He’s put the zip code into the GPS, just in case, but he’s pretty sure he knows where to go. The orchard comes into view, apple trees standing taller than the skies could reach, and his face lights up completely.

Sebastian frowns as a kid runs past him, bumping into his legs and almost tripping him up. “Why did I agree to this?”

“Because you love me,” he reminds him, handing the girl at the entrance the admissions fee. He thinks he recognises her, that she might go to Crawford, but they’re moving forward before he has a chance to figure it out. “And I want apple cider.”

Sebastian shakes his head, laughing, but lets himself be dragged towards the stand selling apple cider and toffee apples. When they’re finally at the front of the queue, he stops Blaine from pulling his wallet out this time, tugging his own out of his back pocket. “Do you want anything else?”

Blaine bites his lip, scanning the menu. “Just the cider.”

“Alright,” he orders one for each of them, throwing in a muffin for good measure because he’s pretty sure Blaine hasn’t had a snack this afternoon. “I know what you’re like.”

Blaine takes it from him, smiling as he cups the cider in one hand and holds the muffin in the other. They stroll through the field, watching as couples and families collect apples and enjoy each other’s presence. Even though it isn’t the most adventurous and Blaine can’t exactly reach many of the apples, it’s fun just hanging out.

“What do you think they need that entire bucket of apples for?” Sebastian asks, pointing to an old lady and the younger man with her, walking around with a full container.

“A lot of pies and turnovers and possibly crumble.”

It’s getting chillier and he’s grateful for the wool cardigan he’s wearing underneath his coat but he still shivers. “Cold, Anderson?”

“No.”

“You should’ve worn a warmer coat,” Sebastian points out, throwing his empty cup in the bin. Blaine stares up at him, eyes wide. He sighs, stretching an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into his chest. “Did you do this because you love hugs?”

“Everyone loves hugs,” he argues, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s waist and tucking his head into his chin. “And you are very warm.”

“Don’t get used to it, killer.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he snorts, shuffling closer to his best friend. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**_iii. moonlight, breathless, shooting star_ **

They won. They’d worked hard and pushed themselves harder than ever, obviously, but their competition had been talented. He’s never paid much attention to the New Directions but they clearly have something going for them, power and a can-do attitude. But it hadn’t been enough for them to make it so Dalton was on their way to regionals and, after that, nationals.

He’s sat on Nick’s porch, a plastic cup of beer, when Sebastian finds him. There’s some sort of chant happening before the door closes and the sound is blocked out - Jeff’s been trying to convince Thad to play seven minutes in heaven for the last half hour.

“Why are you hiding out here?” he asks, sitting down beside him. His legs almost reach the bottom of the porch stairs when he stretches them out. Blaine rests his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, staring up at the moonlight. “Bored of all the preppies?”

“Don’t be mean,” he jokes, nudging Sebastian’s rib with his elbow. He pretends it hurts greatly. “You love the Warblers.”

“They’re alright.”

“You know that you do,” he lifts his head to look Sebastian in the eye. The moonlight makes the freckles on his face stand out, makes his eyes brighter. He’s beautiful like this, in the glow of a single light in the dark at a party. “Don’t lie.”

“I like some more than others,” he concedes, shrugging a shoulder. He keeps his gaze firmly locked back on Blaine. It’s a dance they’ve done since they met, a to and fro that neither of them has taken as far as they could and, with their friends all messing up someone’s house and him slightly tipsy, it’s easy to give in to the push and pull.

He leans in first, grabbing onto Sebastian’s shoulders to balance himself. The gentleness in it, the softness in his best friend’s touch as he tucks the curls loosening around Blaine’s ears back, make him wonder why he held off for so long. None of it makes sense.

When they split apart, warm puffs of air escaping between their lips, he’s breathless. Sebastian grins at him. “You alright?”

“I’m great,” he nods, still kind of breathless. Or maybe he’s imagining it, that he’s wanted this for so long it’s like the air has been sucked from his body completely. He rests his forehead against Sebastian’s. “I’m so great.”

“Good.”

He doesn’t look up but, if this were a love story, a traditional one where they fall in love outside their friends house and stay together forever, there would probably be a shooting star passing overhead. One that burns and fulfills all of his wishes just by going by.

He gives Sebastian another kiss before standing, brushing his pants down and walking back inside. “Don’t take too long,” he says to the other boy when he doesn’t move.

“I wasn’t planning to,” Sebastian responds, smiling up at the sky as soon as Blaine’s gone, watching the shooting star fly above his head, fiery against the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at love-that-we-were-in on tumblr.


End file.
